


Happy birthday. I miss you.

by iamanidhwal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Birthday, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanidhwal/pseuds/iamanidhwal
Summary: "Babe, I'm really sorry," Bokuto apologizes, probably for the umpteenth time. "The Jackals commercial has to be reshot, and the director scheduled it last-minute, and-""It's fine," Akaashi says, smiling even though he's disappointed. "We can celebrate my birthday another time."(Originally a twitter ficlet)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Happy birthday. I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote on Twitter. 💗

"Babe, I'm really sorry," Bokuto apologizes, probably for the umpteenth time. "The Jackals commercial has to be reshot, and the director scheduled it last-minute, and-"

"It's fine," Akaashi says, smiling even though he's disappointed. "We can celebrate my birthday another time."

Bokuto hates it. He hates the sad smile Akaashi has on his face. He hates that he has to compromise the one weekend Akaashi actually took time off from work. He hates having to do a raincheck on one of those few calendar days that matter.

But he doesn't say it. Instead, Bokuto leans forward, plants a kiss on his lover's forehead. "I'll make it up to you. How does a very late dinner sound?"

"Dinner sounds great," Akaashi complies. "Maybe I can buy a small cake for us." 

"That'd be awesome!"

And so the morning of Akaashi's birthday, Bokuto rouses the man awake, greets him with a sloppy kiss, and wishes him a happy birthday before dashing out of their shared Tokyo flat to start a busy day.

He makes sure to text Akaashi every hour.

"Happy birthday. I miss you."

"Happy birthday. I miss you."

"Happy birthday. I miss you."

Akaashi would always reply within five minutes. 

"Thank you. I'm eating lunch."

"Thank you. I'm buying groceries."

"Thank you. I just bought cake."

"Thank you. On the way home."

At 15 minutes to 7 in the evening, Bokuto sends another one. "Happy birthday. I miss you."

Akaashi doesn't reply with a text in five minutes. Instead, he calls.

Bokuto sprints off the set the minute he hears his ringtone go off. "Keiji? I'm in the middle of shooting-"

But it's not Akaashi. "Mr. Bokuto?"

"...yes?"

"I'm calling because you're listed as Akaashi's emergency contact."

He could feel his stomach falling through his legs into a dark pit below. He grips his phone tight. "S-Sorry?"

"I'm sorry, something terrible has happened."

Bokuto doesn't go home to the flat that night. He won't be visiting that place in a long, long time.

He spends the evening in a sterile, white hallway, holding a squashed box of inedible cake and a phone with a cracked, blood-splattered screen.

Every hour, like clockwork, Bokuto pulls out his phone. His eyes are dry and his notifications from his team are on mute. But he needs to do this, needs to send this message.

"Happy birthday. I miss you."

"Happy birthday. I miss you."

"Happy birthday. I miss you."

And when Akaashi's birthday passes, the messages change. But they don't stop. They don't stop for another year, two years, five.

"I miss you."

"I miss you."

"I miss you."

Bokuto doesn't expect a response, even when he knows he can't turn back time and bring Akaashi back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the tears 😌🙏


End file.
